dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Frieza Race
Frieza's race (フリーザー族)Dragon Ball Heroes, 2011Interview with Akira Toriyama - Saikyō Jump #3, 2014 is the mysterious, unnamed race that Frieza, King Cold, Cooler, Kuriza, and Chilled belong to. The race is first introduced in the series in the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z. In Dragon Ball Heroes the race is referred to as "Frieza Clan" and in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse the name used to refer to a male member of Frieza's race is a "Frieza Clansman". Overview ]] Not much is known of their origins, as their home planet is never mentioned. All known members of this race in the manga and anime have been from a solitary family line, Frieza's family. Among their race, the members of Frieza's family are abnormally strong mutants with an abnormal level of cruelty. With the possible exception to Kuriza (Frieza's son in the manga ''Nekomajin), their naming structure is derived from low temperatures. They all are apparently employed in high status under a massive Planet Trade Organization, which they also likely run. They also pride themselves as being the strongest race in the cosmos, though none of them possess the same level of power and cruelty as Frieza and King Cold, as they are both mutant members of the species. As they gain power, they create for themselves new forms to disguise their actual power levels from opponents and allies alike. Transforming up into their next form greatly increases their power level, leading to the idea that the forms work like buffer zones to hold in such intense levels of energy; Frieza states that he transforms to keep himself under control with his power. The buffer zones, along with policies of Frieza's empire such as wiping out even races working under him if he views them as a threat and viewing mercy as only a means to get oneself killed, all hint at an untrusting civilization or an inherent untrusting nature within this race. However, there are some members of Frieza's race who are capable of having compassion to the weak and, to a certain extent, mercy and patience. This is especially prevalent in the actions of the Frieza's race Hero Froze, who ignores a Toad boy who fearlessly throws a rock at him due to thinking that he is Frieza himself, although he can be seen slightly affronted, the Hero class member later comes to the defense of the same Toad boy when he is attacked by Wings. Origins The home world of this species is unknown. They are shown to own many planets and mostly reside in spaceships, traveling between the worlds their organizations are currently operating on. Frieza is said to own at least 448 planets, and his brother at least 256 planets. Language During the fight between Frieza and Goku, Frieza talks to Goku in his native language briefly, saying "Let's get down to business."Dragon Ball Z episode 88, "Clash of the Super Powers" However, this only occurred in the FUNimation dub of the series and the Japanese original never mentioned a native language. Biology It is shown in Dragon Ball Online that the tissue making up members of Frieza's race's tails can give a potent power boost to those who eat it, as after taking a bite out of the part of second form Frieza's tail that was cut off by Krillin, the Time Breaker Frieza Soldier who ate that part of Frieza's tail mutated, becoming larger and much stronger. History ‎They are the strongest race in space, and King Cold was their leader until his death.King Cold's profile in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 All the members of the race shown in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its Dragon Ball Z anime adaptation are part of a same galactic overlord family and collectively run a group known as the Planet Trade Organization. They hire and/or enslave many other species (most notable the Saiyans) to eradicate a planet's populous, and then sell the planet to the highest bidder. It is unsure for how long this race had been in control of their empire, but was at least before the Saiyans arrived on planet Plant. (Age 550). Their dominance officially ended with the deaths of the Royal Family. Both King Cold and Frieza met their final ends at the hands of Future Trunks in Age 764, and Cooler by Goku a short time later. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In one of the promotional movies for Dragon Ball Heroes, a member of Frieza's race belonging to the Hero class intervenes and saves a Toad-man from Wings, doing battle with him before firing a Death Wave. In the game, three members of Frieza's race appear as playable characters: the Frieza's race "Hero", a Frieza's race "Berserker", and a Frieza's race "Elite". ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' By the time of Age 850, members of Frieza's race become part of the Time Patrol created by Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time in order to help stop the Time Breakers from destroying history. Frieza himself does not want the destruction of history and goes to Toki Toki City alongside many other characters from the past in order to help train the Time Patrol. Racial Abilities Frieza's race are able to "grow" clothing on themselves referred to as Bio Armor, thus, even when it seems as though a member of Frieza's race is unclothed they are generally wearing Bio Armor, these natural clothes can be removed at will or replaced with newly grown clothing. Frieza's race have a much higher speed than other races and when they are heavily injured their speed increases.Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, 2015 Some members of the race have been shown to possess the ability to transform into several forms, each holding different power and speed capabilities. They are all capable of surviving even the most horrific injury and are able to survive even in the vacuum of space. Transformations First Form The first form is very short, and not very muscular. While in this form, Frieza is shown to have more than enough power to kill King Vegeta and to blow up Planet Vegeta, both with ease. According to Daizenshuu 7, and in the Japanese and English versions of Dragon Ball Kai, Frieza has a power level of roughly 530,000 while in this form. This form is also displayed by Frieza's son Kuriza in Neko Majin Z. Second Form The second form looks somewhat similar to the first, except it is noticeably taller, extremely bulky, and looks more intimidating overall. In this form, Frieza's power level skyrockets to reach 1,000,000. He has no problem easily picking apart Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan. It is not until Piccolo arrives after fusing with Nail that Frieza has any sort of challenge while fighting. This form is likely the transformation King Cold uses during his appearances throughout the Dragon Ball Z series, due to the similarities in size and appearance to Frieza in his second form.2nd Form Frieza profile: "In his second transformed state, Frieza's appearance is similar to that of his father, King Cold." - Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 20072nd Form Frieza profile: "In this form, Frieza is tall and has two long horns, resembling his father, King Cold." - Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Third Form Next is the third form, which looks less humanoid than the other forms. This form has a reformed mouth, elongated head, and spikes sprouting from the back. After the newly powered up Piccolo arrives and proves to be too much for Frieza's second form, Frieza transforms into this form, raising his power level again, though not as dramatically as the change from his first to his second form. Once he takes this form, Frieza far outclasses Piccolo. Fourth Form The fourth form is similar to the first form in terms of size and bulk, but with smoother skin structure. Frieza’s version of this form is completely white except from purple plates on the chest, head, shoulders, lower arms and lower legs. Cooler's version is significantly different, however. When Frieza takes this form, Piccolo and Vegeta prove to be no match for him. However, when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, Frieza quickly finds himself outmatched in every way, causing him to resort to his 100% power form. Frieza mentions this form to be his true form during his battle against Vegeta, with the other forms acting as "camouflages". It is referred to as the "third transformed state" by Cooler. 'Base Fourth Form' When Frieza first transforms into his fourth form, he does not uses his full power immediately. In this form, his power level is 1,200,000.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 The power of the base Fourth Form peaks at just under a third of Frieza's power.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 He is able to easily kill Vegeta, who received a Zenkai from being healed after a near death injury. But this form meets its match when Goku arrives on the battle field. According to Frieza, the only people before Goku who were capable of hurting him in his Final Form were his parents. Judging by his muscle mass, this level of power seems to be the base state used by Cooler. '50% Power Fourth Form' Frieza heightens his power to half of his full potential after deciding that this is the total amount of power it will take to defeat Goku. There is very little change in Frieza's appearance as compared to his Final Form base power, except for very slightly increased muscle mass, but his power level rises to a staggering 60,000,000. In this form, Frieza is far stronger than before, being able to outclass Goku in almost every way. However, when Goku goes Kaio-ken x20, he is nearly able to fight evenly with Frieza. In this form, he narrowly survives Goku's Spirit Bomb, which is formed with the energy of all remaining life on the planet Namek, as well as that of the surrounding planets/stars. Frieza later increases up to 70% with his appearance not changing. '100% Power Fourth Form' Here, the power of the fourth form is pushed to its full extent. Frieza's power rises dramatically to 120,000,000 when transforming from his 70% power form to this transformation. After the power up, the muscle bulk greatly increases. In the anime, after his power is fully unleashed, Frieza is amazingly able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Goku, albeit for a very short period of time. Because of the amount of power the form uses, Frieza's stamina is quickly used up as he fights. In the manga, when Frieza goes 100% full power, his muscle mass, while still increased, does not increase as dramatically as in the anime. Additionally, in the manga, even at 100% full power, Frieza is never a match for Super Saiyan Goku. Fifth Form This form is a "Super Evolution"Daizenshuu 6, 1995 which increases the user's power substantially, unlike the other transformations which are simply suppressions of the user's true power. It is referred to as the "Fourth Transformation" by Cooler, Daizenshuu 7, and several video games. The fifth and most powerful form is only seen being used by Cooler (although Frieza achieves it in Cooler's ending in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road), and he uses it against Goku and nearly destroys the Earth. When using this form, Cooler has a power level of 470,000,000 according to a 2004 V-Jump, far exceeding 100% Power Frieza's 120,000,000 or Super Saiyan Goku's 150,000,000 during their battle on Namek. However, this form as well proved absolutely no match for the highly improved Super Saiyan Goku, who showed no reaction to taking multiple hits. Cooler needed to use a Supernova to have a chance at killing Goku, and even this attempt was thwarted when Goku barely manages to gather enough energy to blast Cooler into the Sun. This form has shoulder bows, a crown shape with four horns, spikes on the back and a stinger on the tail. The face is covered by a face-mask hiding all facial features except the eyes which becomes pupil-less and red. Synthetic Modifications The healing ability of Frieza's race is powerful, but not all non-fatal wounds can be completely healed. In such cases, technology is available to not only heal to affected areas, but also to increase the overall power of the recipient. After Goku nearly destroyed Frieza on Namek, Frieza's body was augmented with such mechanical components. It is also to be noted that unlike the Red Ribbon Androids (many of whom are cyborgs), the mechanical components do not shield the user from ki-sense, as evidenced by the Z-Fighters sensing Frieza's ki energy and forming a resistance before King Cold's ship reached orbit, despite his cybernetics. In a bizarre turn of events, the defeated and all-but-destroyed Cooler was thrown into the Big Gete Star, a giant machine planet, with which he somehow fused. The result was a much more powerful gigantic version of Cooler with highly enhanced regenerative capabilities. Aside from the enhancements, the new "Cooler" entity was able to produce hundreds of copies of itself, the Meta-Coolers. Known members of the race *Chilled – A member of Frieza's race who is Frieza's ancestor (Episode of Bardock). *King Cold – Leader of the Planet Trade Organization. **Future King Cold – Alternate timeline version of King Cold. *Frieza's mother – King Cold's spouse. *Cooler – King Cold's eldest son. **Future Cooler – Alternate timeline version of Cooler. *Frieza – King Cold's youngest son. **Future Frieza – Alternate timeline version of Frieza. *Kuriza – Frieza's son (Nekomajin). *Froze – A Hero Class member of the race. *Rezok – An Elite Class member of the race. *Frieza's race "Berserker" *Time Patrol Frieza's race members Artificially created partial members *Cell – Has the DNA of this race obtained from Frieza and King Cold's cells. **Present Cell – Main timeline version of Cell. **Future Cell – Alternate timeline version of Cell. *Cell Jr. – Offspring of Cell. *Cell-X – An advanced version of Cell in Dragon Ball Online. *Bio-Androids – The species from Dragon Ball Online. Trivia *In Cashman - Saving Soldier, one of Akira Toriyama's other manga series (which was published during the same period as the Frieza Saga), the main character Jiora bears some huge resemblances with the race. This character originates from planet Biretijon. *The character Deita from the spin-off manga Oh!! New Gadget Super Lovers bears a resemblance to Burter, Frieza's first form, and Cell's Perfect form. *The 2008 Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game states that Cooler is in his 3rd form and that his final form is his fourth form, while he says he is in his 3rd transformed state and found a fourth beyond it in the movie. *In the Malaysian dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge the name of Frieza's race is Glaeris. Gallery References ca:Raça d'en Freezer pt-br:Raça do Freeza Category:Races Category:Extraterrestrials